Mira Liber
Mira Liber is the main protagonist of Unseen and the Heir of the kingdom of Erujishan. She is an Aerokinesis-User, the former Paladin of Wisdom, the wife of Sander Faruntur and the mother of his children. Appearance Unseen Mira has long, dark-brown hair flowing over her back and sharp, jade-green eyes, on which Sander frequently comments that she gives him the shivers. She has a pale skin, decorated with freckled and slightly pointed ears, like an Elf. At the age of fourteen, Mira isn't the tallest person on earth; rather short, actually - 5'08, to be excact. She often wears black or dark-blue, as it's the colour of her family. According to Sander, she has a playful, teasing grin which makes him weak in the knees. Unconfined Mira hasn't changed much in the year between the first book, despite her growing a little and wearing her hair in a braid. She also carries a little dagur on her wrist and looks, according to Fioré, more like a "warrior". Undefined Mira, at the age of eightteen, didn't change that much. She now wears much more comfortable clothes and her eyes have softened, as Sander said when he married her. Despite her being pregnant, Mira's appearance doesn't seem to change, except from her growing stomach. She is noted to look pale and sick, due through the disease in her veins. Unrestricted A few years prior to the fourth book, Mira cut her hair an inch or two, making it only reach her elbows. She, apart from the aging process, hasn't changed at all, according to Sander and Fioré. Personality Mira is a sarcastic, witty person and is noted to be highly intelligent. She cares a lot about the people she loves, not hesitating to hurt, even kill, others when her loved ones are in pain themselves. She frequently throws sassy insults at others, making some people think she doesn’t care about their feelings, sometimes calling her an annoyance. She is a leader, despite herself not noticing it, and she is creative strategist, as seen when she helped her grandfather, Matthias Liber, with finding a way to avoid more conflict with the Farunturs. Next to that, she has a great sense of justice, because of the way her love for Sander was treated by her own family. Mira cares a lot about respect, love and friendship, seeing as she was able to respect King Sirius and his actions, despite him trying to kill her and Sander. With this, she shows she doesn’t care about how many mistakes someone has made, they still deserve respect. Next to her good traits, she also has a lot of flaws. She is very stubborn and has quite the temper, seeing as she was willing to kill Florent when his people made an attempt at hurting Sander and Fioré. She is determined to keep her loved ones save and doesn’t care what she has to do to succeed that goal – even going as far as killing others. She is a fast judger and isn’t able to change her opinion about someone very fast, even with her own parents, despite still giving them the respect she would give anyone. Next to that, she is manipulative, seeing as she was able to convince even the most loyal guards in multiple prisons to set her free. With this, she shows her ability to play with the minds of others and have them think she is innocent. She is noted to be frightening to watch in battle, making her seem like a fire that can’t be hold for long. Sander stated that she, on her worst days, looks like she’s always about to snap and that she seems like she’s always ready for a fiery argument. Despite her rough and frightening nature, she is very gentle and her personality slowly softens as she grows up and settles down with Sander. She is noted to have gone from a hurricane to a mild breeze with a temper. Abilities * 'Aerokinesis: '''Mira has the ability to control the wind, but has great difficulty with controling it. This is part of the reason she doesn't use it much in the first book, the other being having the fear of hurting even more people. In the later books, she gets more control and tends to use it a lot. * '''Intelligence: '''As noted earlier, Mira is one of the most intelligent people in the books, being able to create solutions no-one else could think of. Part of this is through her years in the Ghostworld, the other is because of the books she read as a kid. This helps her to understand the world around her quickly and ask questions almost no-one can answer completily. * '''Swordmanship: '''Mira is capable of using a katana with deadly results, having learned it when she was in the Ghostworld. This and her intelligence make her one of the most dangerous people in Erujishan. * '''Stategist: '''As the future Royal Strategist, she has the ability to think out-of-the-box for solutions. She is able to defeat an entire army just with her mind and strategies, making many people afraid of her. It is, though, appreciated by Erujishan's allies, such as Avaritia, and the Royal Families. * '''Endurance: '''Seeing as Mira survived death twice, healed from torture in only a few hours and got herself up after the disease effecting her and her unborn daughter, even when she was in prison, we can say she as great endurance. History Birth and childhood Relationships Family Sander Faruntur Daphne and Ryland Liber Aimée Faruntur Hikari Faruntur Miles Faruntur Cael Faruntur Matthias Liber Dawn Primis-Dupont Friends Fioré Mitsuketa Arbre Sororité Atlas Silvam Mavis Faruntur Florent à Avaritia Trivia * Mira is the first person seen using Magic visably in the series. ** However, the first use of Magic was by Estelle Liber-Primis, who had casted Coma-State through the events of Daphne's death. * Mira is believed to be left-handed, but could possibly be ambidextrous, since she is seen throwing knives and sword-fighting with both her left hand and her right hand. * As a member of the current royal household, Mira has studied various subjects about leadership and ruling a kingdom. * Mira shares her name with a star in the constellation Cetus. ** "Mira" holds the meaning of "peace", or "ocean". The name "Mira Liber" means "Peace, Freedom". ** The name is from Indian descent. ** Meanwhile, "Liber", meaning "Future, Freedom", is an indirect reference to her future husband, Sander, whose first name means "one who is freed", or "one who brings liberty". * After the events of Undefined, Mira suffers from PTSD, resulting in severe depression and her cutting her hair short. ** Her reason for that was "so she wouldn't look like the woman who had murdered her own daughter". It took years for her to accept what had happened wasn't her fault. * When Mira just married Sander, she had a phase to call him "mister Faruntur". He didn't like it. * She loves tea and other warm drinks, especially since she has a very low body temperature. * Mira has a very high kill-count. * She is more sensitive than she lets see. * Mira supports prisoners, young mothers of still-borns and families who lost a child. * Three years after her and Sander's first son, Miles, was born, Mira suffered a second miscarriage, making her even more anxious. Four years after this, they had Cael and his late older sibling was part of the reason he had a huge age difference with Hikari and Miles. * Mira shares a birthday with various people, such as Justin Timberlake and Princess Beatrix of the Netherlands. ** She was born on the day a relatively rare total penumbral lunar eclipse took place, although it wasn't visible in Erujishan. Quotes * ''"Dude, it's just tea." * "They're clearly talking about something important. It doesn't seem like gossip, they barely know us!" * "No..." * "Lysander, we just saw a crash. Many people are having a trauma from this and probably, someone just died and we watched it - and you're laughing?" * "You think this is a joke, don't you? You think that life or anything in that direction is something you can throw away? You saw the blood and the dispair, Lysander, you saw it! And you're still joking about it!" * "Be careful." * "I can't leave you." * "Stop! My God, please, stop it!" * "He doesn't make my decisions." * "I only do this for your safety. Lysander, I don't wanna leave you..." Category:Liber Family Category:Faruntur Family